


Under The Gazebo

by centaurianwisdom



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adulting, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff, M/M, Nerves, Wedding, exchange of vows, healthy relationship, just...a lot of happiness and love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 20:52:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18301730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/centaurianwisdom/pseuds/centaurianwisdom
Summary: Stiles and Derek get married. It's the best day of their lives.





	Under The Gazebo

**Author's Note:**

> Have a very sterek wedding - 1k words of pure fluff. A response to a prompt from tumblr.

Derek was going into this blindfolded, to be quite honest. He hadn’t had much to do in the way of wedding planning, because immediately after Stiles had proposed to him, and Derek had said yes, he had started babbling about the practicalities of a wedding.

“Ok so, haaaahhhh, we are going to be married Derek, so we gotta be responsible adults now! We gotta show everyone we are ace at this adulting shit, because that’s what married people do right? They are ace at adulting?”

Derek nodded seriously. He was, however, panicking on the inside, because he couldn’t ever be credited with proper adulting, though Stiles had assured him he was getting better. Steadily. 

Stiles watched him beadily. “How stoked are you about wedding planning? Honestly?” Derek sighed. He knew Stiles wanted a big wedding with all of its intricacies, because even though Stiles went through life as a deranged lunatic, he was, in fact, a highly organized deranged lunatic, and had probably planned his wedding down to the number of carnations that would grace each table at the wedding. Derek was happy to be married in the courthouse, just so he could be Stile’s in an official capacity, and Stiles his, but he couldn’t help but be charmed by Stiles’s childlike enthusiasm for his own wedding. “I’m sure I would just get in the way,” Derek muttered. Stiles softened and cupped his cheek, and rubbed his nose along Derek’s neck, scent marking him and immediately calming Derek down. “Hey, it’s your wedding and your opinions matter the most, along with mine. But if you are a bit uncomfortable with the nitty-gritty of it, why don’t you concentrate on the house you are building for us? I know you have big plans.” And did Derek mention he loves his sweet, deranged lunatic? Because he does. So much.

So fast forward two months and here they are, the day of their wedding dawning bright and sunny. The house was built and awaiting the newly-weds, and the big glade in the property served as the venue. A temporary gazebo had been erected in the middle of the glade, with orchids twining around the pillars and fairy lights strung all around it. The seats and the dining area were all in the open, as “werewolf-human weddings should bring nature into the occasion,” or at-least that’s what Lydia, Allison and Erica had done anyway. Scott and Boyd had just shrugged, calling all the contractors to set up the wedding, while Jackson, with considerable grumbling, had accompanied them to their fittings and cake tastings because he actually had good taste. Derek could feel the palpable excitement, and his heart grew ten sizes when he saw the limited number of guests, all their friends they had collected over the years, filtering into the clearing, dressed in their best clothes, all happy. He turned to Boyd, who was texting in the corner of the dressing room. “How’s Stiles?” he asked, fiddling with his bowtie nervously. “Bouncing with happiness, Erica says,” Boyd said. “He’s also obsessing if the choice of orchids was right after all.” Derek just smiled. Stiles was nervous too.

All too soon, it was time to head out to the gazebo, where the Sheriff was acting as the officiant. Derek gulped because this is it. He petted his pocket containing his vows one last time, and headed out, with Boyd accompanying him, Cora waiting for him at the altar. He reached the sheriff and shook his hand. The sheriff smiled back at him, his eyes crinkling at the corners, and whispered, “Oh, am I happy that my deviant son is getting married to a man of the law, Deputy Hale.” Derek laughed, carefree. “That’s Deputy Stilinski-Hale to you, Sheriff.” The Sheriff’s smile became wider. “Then it’s time you started calling me Dad, son,” he said, patting his shoulders briskly. Derek gulped harshly and smiled helplessly. Cora hugged him warmly and kissed his cheek. “I’m so proud of you, big brother.” Derek just pulled her in for another tight hug.

But all other thoughts rushed from his head when he saw Stiles walking towards him. Stiles’s hair was glistening in the sun, swept up from his forehead. He was wearing a beautiful custom tuxedo that highlighted his broad shoulders, his trim waist, and his slim legs. He was being escorted by Scott, whose grin rivaled the sun, and Lydia, who looked as regal as always, but her happiness was palpable. Stiles’s grin, however, was a private thing and was aimed only at Derek, which made his breath catch in his throat.

He held out his hand and it felt like all the breath vanished from his body when Stiles took his hand and came to stand in front of him, clasping both of Derek’s hands in his. The Sheriff had begun the ceremony, but Derek couldn’t hear him, eyes focused only on his beloved’s face. Stiles’s seemed to be likewise transfixed, and, oh, Derek remembered everything in a rush. The tumultuous circumstances of their meeting, how they had fallen together, comrades in trauma, and how being their constantly for each other, first through years of unending trauma, and then when they coasted through years of relative peace. And, and-

“Derek?” said a voice, shaking his shoulder. Derek shook himself from his reverie and looked around bemusedly. There were varying degrees of amusement on everyone’s faces, and Stiles smirked at him. “Whatcha thinking about there, Derek?”

“About you,” Derek said, honestly. It was quite rewarding to see Stiles blush like that. 

“It’s time for you to say your vows, son,” the Sheriff prompted gently. Derek nodded, and made to take the paper out of his pocket, then hesitated. His Stiles was beaming at him, and he realized that he didn’t need to read anything out. So he took a deep breath, clasped Stiles’s hand tighter, and began.

“You know,” he said, conversationally, “I genuinely did not think I would ever be this happy.” Stiles sputtered out a laugh at that. “Stiles, when I lost my family in that fire, I felt that a large part of me had died, and I would always remain a husk of myself and that I would always burn anything I touched and I loved. I don’t know how I survived all those years of pain, and I don’t think I would have gotten out of this sane if it hadn’t been for you catching me. We had a false start, I know, and I know you barely tolerated me. But somehow my wolf always knew you were the one for me, and I wanted, believe me, I did. But how could I, when I was so damaged, so broken? I couldn’t turn you to ash either. Also, you were so achingly young, with fire in your eyes, and I did not want to be the one who put it out. So we became friends, and I was content to love you from a distance, and have the pleasure of blooming into the wonderful man you are.” Stiles lifted one of their clasped hands to his cheek and wiped away the tear that had escaped his eyes. Derek continued, “You went away to college, and here I started healing myself. To make myself worthy. Of you. I took a job, I took therapy. At first, I was doing it all for you, but you convinced me that healing myself should never be about pleasing others. But, it still is for you. Because when you came back to Beacon Hills, I felt healed enough to be able to pursue you. And the first time you kissed me and told me you loved me, my wolf howled, and I felt I had accomplished everything I ever wanted. And now, I want more. I want a family with you, a pack with you as my second. I want everything with you, Stiles, and it’s all because of you. Thank you, for giving me the courage to wish for good things for myself.” There were audible sniffles from the crowd at that. Stiles looked like he was going to break protocol and kiss him right there if Lydia hadn’t held him back with a delicate hand on his shoulders. “It’s your turn, Stiles,” she whispered.

Stiles coughed roughly to clear his throat and dramatically thumped his chest with his fist. “Sorry, I was drowning in my feels for a bit there.” Derek just held his hand tighter. “Derek, you idiot, I always wanted you too.” There was a titter from the crowd at that. “But yes, you are right. I am glad we both sorted out our priorities before we got together. I was a sad, lonely boy who used sarcasm and humor as a defense mechanism. And yes, I hated you at first. But then, as I got to know you better, I realized what a beautiful human being was hiding beneath layers and layers of sadness and anger. And believe me, I did want to be yours, so much. But then I realized that you were working on yourself, and I thought that I would let you come to me in your own time. I was happy to support you in any way I could. And when you told me you loved me and I kissed you, it was the best moment of my life. Hands down, no compare, 10/10 would recommend but I would cut down the hands of anyone who dared touch you. I love you Derek Hale, and I can’t wait to marry the shit out of you and having babies together and being a badass Pack Dad with you. I love you, Derek Stilinski-Hale.” The crowd clapped and hooted, and realizing the couple was raring to kiss each other, Scott and Boyd hurriedly put the wedding rings forward and Derek and Stiles slid them onto each other, matching platinum bonds with the triskele carved inside. And then at last, after a week of no physical contact, Derek swept Stiles into his arms and kissed him. Stiles curled around him and his arms wound his shoulders and his fingers in his hair. Derek’s hair was probably ruined, but Derek didn’t care a bit.

The rest of the wedding was a whirlwind. They were presented as Mr. and Mr. Stilinski-Hale and had to field all their enthusiastic guests. They ate and drank like they were starving while laughing at the hilarious and progressively drunker wedding toasts. They had their first dance to Ruelle’s “I Get to Love You.” It was the most memorable day of Derek’s life. In the midst of the laughter and happiness, Derek thought about his family and hoped they were happy.

Dusk had fallen, and the guests were dwindling. All the fairy lights had been switched on, and the glade looked like an enchanted fairy tale come to life. Derek and Stiles swayed under the fairy lights in the gazebo to faint music, hugging each other tightly, Stiles’s face smushed into Derek’s shoulder. Derek tilted Stiles head towards him. Oh, how beautiful he looked under the soft lights. The golden lights sparkled in his doe eyes, and Derek fell himself falling even deeper into their depths. “Hey husband,” Stiles said huskily. “I love you.”

Derek grinned dopily at that. “Hello, Mr. Stilinski-Hale. I love you too. What say we get out of here and, ah, christen our new house.”

Stiles barked out a laugh at that. “I’ve been waiting for you to say that forever.” Stiles kissed Derek sloppily on the cheek. “Married sex is going to be so awesome!”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos are love and comments are soul food <3\. I hope you enjoyed, dear readers.


End file.
